


Glow

by chiefguideandcenter (kuriositet)



Series: ABC Hogwarts [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, M/M, Magic, Room of Requirement, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/chiefguideandcenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of someone (we're not naming names) making something (no one is really sure what it was anyway) blow up in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citoyenprouvaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citoyenprouvaire/gifts).



> This is a silly thing i wrote for Yasmin this summer and because i have been very insecure about it, i haven't posted it before. But it's Ferrejolras week, so I feel like i should.
> 
> I don't know what people usually do about teachers in Hogwarts AUs, but i chose to include teachers from Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts, because these teachers and staff are, to me, as big a part of Hogwarts as the houses and castle itself.

“This way, come on!” The sound of their steps echoes against the bare stone walls, floor and ceiling as they sprint through corridor after corridor. Enjolras has lost track of where they are, there has been too many turns left and right for him to know which part of the castle they’re even in. They had stopped to catch their breath some ways back, thinking that they had maybe shaken their followers off their trail, but no sooner had they relaxed before they heard an annoyed meow announce the arrival of Filch’s cat.

Then they were off again.

“Where are we going?” Enjolras asks, panting, struggling to keep up with the other boy’s pace now, not that he seems any better off. They run past a tapestry, something that Enjolras only registers and recognizes because when they reach the end of the corridor his friend comes to a sudden halt, causing Enjolras to crash into him.

“No, we’ve gone too far. It should be here.”

“What?” Enjolras asks, just as Combeferre turns and pulls him back the way they came, taking full advantage of the death grip with which they’re clutching each other’s hand. They pass the tapestry again and Enjolras thinks he sees trolls dancing ballet.

They turn again at the end of the corridor, going back and Combeferre starts to look a little panicked when they hear voices approaching. Teachers. Enjolras looks around, not at the dancing trolls this time, and sees something weird. Well, it’s not that weird, because this is Hogwarts after all, but it’s unexpected.

“Hey, is that what you’re looking for?” He gives Combeferre’s arm a gentle tug, and points to the little door that had just appeared at the center of the long wall.

“Yes! Yes, get in!” Combeferre opens the door and ushers Enjolras inside before squeezing in behind him. It’s a tight fit but they manage. Enjolras’ face is pressed up against the cool stone but he pulls his shoulders in and turns, ending up with his cheek pressed against Combeferre’s shirt collar instead.

There is no light in the tiny closet but Combeferre gets his wand out and whispers, right in Enjolras’ ear, like it’s a secret, “Lumos.” The light is very welcome, but Combeferre’s arm is stuck between them and it takes some wiggling before it’s free and he slides it around Enjolras’ shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer. 

Enjolras looks down and hopes Combeferre won’t notice the blush upon his cheeks. He looks down at their still entwined hands, and he looks to where the blue and bronze of Combeferre’s tie meets the red and gold of his own. He thinks about all that he had learned about Hogwarts before he had first arrived here on the first of September four and a half years ago, about the importance of your house, and the rivalry between the different ones. He thinks about his first Potions class, a double with Ravenclaw, where Snape had asked him a question he did not know the answer to, only to have this boy, not even a Gryffindor, whisper the answer to him. In that class he had earned five points and a new best friend.

Now he has friends in all houses, including his own, but there’s no one quite like Combeferre. 

They hear the voices again, and they’re getting closer really fast. Enjolras can make out Professor McGonagall and Madam Pince’s voices and their footsteps are alarmingly loud when they pass the little closet. Without thinking, Enjolras presses closer to his friend, and Combeferre’s arm tightens around him. Combeferre smells nice, Enjolras thinks with his nose pressed against Combeferre’s throat. They’re both sweaty after the run, but despite that he smells like books, like parchment and ink, a little like spices, sweet and strong.

The sounds of the teachers following them die down, but McGonagall has the hearing of a cat, not to mention there is an actual cat lurking around as well.

“I think we should stay a little longer,” Combeferre whispers as if he could read Enjolras’ mind. His voice is a little muffled by Enjolras’ hair like he has buried his face in it completely. Enjolras doesn’t mind; that’s not why he pulls back. He just wants to see Combeferre’s face. The light, being so close to their faces, casts weird shadows. It’s reflected by Combeferre’s glasses but also by Enjolras’ hair which has had a tendency to glow at times ever since Courfeyrac cast a glowing spell on him the first week back this year.

“I think it glows when you’re happy,” Combeferre says, like he’s reading Enjolras’ mind again. Enjolras makes a note to ask Feuilly and Bahorel, and Jehan if he sees him, what they know about mindreading later. This is a little uncanny.

Out loud all he says is, “Yeah,” and “Do you think—” What he had meant to say was “Do you think the others got away?” but before he could finish, Combeferre’s mouth pressed against his, causing Enjolras’ eyes to shoot open and his free arm to flail around. Combeferre pulls back, eyes just as wide, like he can’t believe he just did that, but then Enjolras leans forward and pushes himself up on his toes and kisses Combeferre again.

It’s better this time, more like an actual kiss. Enjolras closes his eyes now and moves his lips a little and when Combeferre does the same, tilting his head just a little to the left, Enjolras decides he really likes this. Kissing. They’re actually kissing. Combeferre feels warm and soft and tastes a little like mint and when he pulls away a second time Enjolras doesn’t open his eyes.

“Look at your hair!” Enjolras does and is quite amazed by what he sees. His hair isn’t just reflecting the light now. It’s glowing all on its own, despite that the glowing spell should have worn off completely at least six months ago. “I don’t think we’re gonna need this anymore. Nox,” Combeferre whispers and slips his wand back into his robes.

Enjolras can’t stop smiling. He’s feeling almost dizzy with the whole thing, but when Combeferre threads his fingers through Enjolras’ glowing hair, cupping the back of his head and pulling him into a kiss again, he meets him without hesitation. Their hands are still linked, but Enjolras finds himself letting go in favor of running his hands over his friend’s torso, tugging his tie loose, wrapping his arms around his waist and his neck and sighing happily when Combeferre’s hands weave through his long hair.

They break the kiss after a few minutes. Combeferre leans back against the wall and holds Enjolras against his chest as they just breathe together.

“It should be safe to leave now, right?” Enjolras asks, immediately regretting his choice of words and tone when he feels Combeferre grow tense. “I mean, I don’t mind being here!” he hurries to say. “It’s just that I have two essays two write and we should get to the great hall before it’s too late for supper.” Combeferre relaxes again and hides his flushed face in Enjolras’ hair.

The hallway is empty once more when they get out, and they clasp hands again as Combeferre guides them through the castle to a corridor where Enjolras knows his way back to Gryffindor tower. 

“What essays do you have?”

“History of Magic and Muggle Studies,” Enjolras says. The corridors are almost completely empty, a sign that most students are probably in the great hall, or that they have already retired to their common rooms.

“I have a paper for Professor Vector,” Combeferre says. “You wanna sit together and study?”

Enjolras frowns. “Of course.” They always study together, no matter what papers they’re writing. “I just have to get some books from my dorm. I’ll meet you in the great hall?” They’re just around the corner from Ravenclaw tower so Enjolras figures it’s a good place to split up.

“Yeah, I left my stuff in the library anyway. I’ll see you in ten, okay?” They untangle their fingers a little awkwardly and Enjolras starts to leave, only to turn back around when he doesn’t hear Combeferre going anywhere. The hallway is empty, not even Peeves or any of the ghosts are anywhere to be seen, and Enjolras quickly jogs back to Combeferre and kisses him hard on the mouth.

“See you in ten.” When he hurries back to his common room his hair is glowing like crazy and his cheeks are so hot he thinks his face is going to melt off. The common room is full of people but he only waves to Cosette before continuing to his dorm. He spends a few minutes gaping at himself in the mirror and trying to smooth down his hair and shirt. He then splashes some cold water on his face and grabs the books before running back down again.

Combeferre isn’t there when he gets down to the great hall, but he finds Courfeyrac, Jehan, Bahorel and Eponine at the end of the Gryffindor table. Jehan is lying down on the bench, head in Bahorel’s lap and Bahorel has Jehan’s green and silver tie tied around his head, looking ridiculous.

“Enjolras!” Courf shouts and waves him over when he spots his friend, “Where have you been? We thought they caught you. Where is Combeferre? Didn’t he go with you?” Enjolras blushes; he just can’t help it. 

“What’s up with your hair?” Bahorel asks. “Courfeyrac, did you cast a spell on him again?”

“No, it’s still the same spell,” Enjolras assures his housemate as he drops his bag by Jehan’s feet. “We were hiding,” he answers Courf next. “Where is everyone else?” Joly, Bossuet, Grantaire and Feuilly had been with them in the library before they all had to run after the incident.

“Joly is in the hospital wing. He saved all our asses by pretending to have dragon pox or something. Bossuet and R went with him. Feuilly went back to the library,” Eponine informs him.

“I don’t think Joly was pretending,” Jehan pipes up. “He had a pimple and I may have mentioned my great great grandfather having had dragon pox.”

“I swear, one of these days Madam Pomfrey isn’t going to let him in there.”

“Enjolras, you never told us what happened with your hair,” Bahorel reminds him.

Enjolras avoids all of their eyes and says, as vaguely as he can, “I don’t know, this thing just happened and my hair started glowing like crazy.”

“Yeah, but what kind of thing? If we figure it out maybe we can make it stop,” Jehan says, but Enjolras is only half listening. Combeferre just entered the great hall along with Feuilly and, unlike Enjolras, he still looks like he just spent a good half hour making out in a tiny closet. His hair is standing up oddly and his shirt is rucked up and his tie almost completely undone. Before Enjolras knows what is happening his hair has reached an almost painful brightness, much like just after the spell was first cast. 

Combeferre stops a few feet away from the table, staring at Enjolras who stares back.

“Enjolras, why is your hair glowing like that?” Feuilly asks, shielding his eyes from the light with his hand.

“Yeah, and why did it get so much worse all of a sudden? Why—” Courfeyrac stops midsentence when he looks at Enjolras and then Combeferre, and then back to Enjolras. “You,” he says.

“What?” Jehan asks, finally sitting up. Eponine just smiles smugly.

Bahorel gets it moments after Courfeyrac does and lets out a booming laughter. “Oh, you were ‘hiding’, sure, I get it,” he says, complete with air quotations and everything.

Enjolras bites his lip and just watches as Combeferre’s mind works at a hundred miles per hour. Then they nod at each other, and Enjolras scoots over to make room for Combeferre on the bench. Enjolras links their fingers under the table and they exchange a small smile and all their friends coo at them.

“Yeah, that’s lovely, guys, I’m really happy for you, but can we please do something about the hair?” Courfeyrac complains and Enjolras laughs, which only serves to make his hair glow brighter.


End file.
